


[Podfic of] Control of the Game

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had been waiting for Lydia to say something about her whole Erica thing—though what she actually had to say was surprising, and would lead Allison to seek some advice, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Control of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control of the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702660) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/02%20Control%20of%20the%20Game.mp3) (6.1 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 12:42

**Streaming:**  



End file.
